Gryffindors Gone Wild
by AurorAngel
Summary: In an attempt to make the school more respectable Umbridge has made a new decree and what she causes is just the opposite.Ginny/Luna/Hermione/Parvati/Lavender/Romilda  Warning:explicit femlash,groupsex. PLEASE REVIEW.


"I can't believe it!" Parvati stormed into the Gryffindor common room long after curfew. "Have you heard Umbridge's latest decree?" She addressed anyone who was listening.

Ginny looked up from her spot on the floor where she'd been entertaining Hermione's cat with a piece of string. "You mean the one where 'boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other'?"

Her Umbridge imitation was rather good and the few in the room with enough remaining spirit laughed but Parvati didn't find it amusing.

"Yes, that one. I was just asked out by George Weasley."

The girls all made noises of sympathy except Ginny who made a different noise at hereing about her brother's love life. A second later and she noticed that there weren't any boys in the common room at the moment.

Parvati sat down on the couch by the fire and Romilda Vane joined her trying to comfort her but instead talked about her own troubles. "Well I was hoping to try again with Harry Potter but why bother now?"

Ginny felt a twinge of jealously at the mention of anyone trying anything with Harry, still she wasn't happy either.

"I just started going out with Dean Thomas..." Ginny began when Lavender cut her off.

"Oh, it's Dean this week?"

"Not this _week._" Ginny glared but couldn't truly feel angry. "Help me out Hermione."

But her call went unanswered Hermione sat in a chair near the fire buried in a book.

"Hermione?"

Hermione mumbled something about just this chapter but didn't look up. Ginny joined Parvati on the couch and Lavender sat on the floor, Romilda left the couch to sit beside her.

Parvati jumped up and went to the steps of the boy's dormitories. "Umbridge isn't stopping me; I don't care about her stupid decree. I'm going to see him right now."

"You can't." Romilda called her back. "She placed some sort of spell, she'll know. I bumped into Seamus the other day and she almost expelled me. If it wasn't for a group of witnesses including two teachers I don't think either of us would still be here."

Parvati returned to her spot on the couch, pouting. Hermione was paying attention now.

"There are more important things than boys." When everyone gave her a disbelieving look. She let out an exasperated sigh and gave them all a pitying smile. "Like studying. I'm sure you all have homework you could be doing." And she returned to her book.

Ginny couldn't believe it. How could Hermione be so... so Hermione at a time like this? Didn't she like anyone?

"Leave it to Granger to be asexual." Romilda said making Ginny want to curse her.

"I am not..." When Hermione looked up to defend herself she let her book tip.

"Wait..." Lavender jumped up and snatched the book from Hermione's slackened hand. "What are you reading?"

"Give that back!" Hermione jumped up screaming, her face bright red.

"Hey, this isn't a school book. Hermione I had no idea."

Ginny grabbed it from her and resisting the strong urge to look at it herself handed it back to her friend.

Hermione took it with a quiet thank you and turned to leave when the portrait hole opened drawing everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone." Luna Lovegood strode in casually as if she belonged there.

"What are you doing here Lovegood?"

Ginny didn't think Romilda's rude question deserved an answer so she asked one far nicer.

"How did you get in?"

"Oh, the Dinceles let me in." She explained and added in a conspiratorial whisper, "They knew I was needed."

Everyone watched her as she wandered about the room admiring everything. "This is very nice a bit different than the Ravenclaw common room but very nice."

Ginny could hear whispers of "Did you tell her the password?", "No, you?"

Luna was someone Ginny considered if not a close friend someone she at least liked a lot. They were in Dumbledore's Army together and Luna was nice if a little strange. She didn't want her to feel unwelcome.

"Um, what's a Dincel?" She asked knowing Luna would be happy to tell.

The quiet blonde girl turned around to face the group and came to join them.

"A Dincel is small and round. They really are very pleasant; they live under stairs you know." She squeezed onto the couch by Ginny and caused a tingle in the redhead's tummy she couldn't explain.

"I suspect Harry Potter knew them when he lived in his cupboard."

Ginny watched Hermione smile and nod at Luna patronizingly as she sat down again careful to keep her book closed and out of reach.

"Ok." Romilda was still on the floor and was now playing with Lavender's hair. "But why did they tell you to come here?" She made it clear she wished the Dinceles had told Luna to instead jump from the astronomy tower.

This time Ginny almost did curse her for hurting her... friend? Yeah, Luna was her friend.

"They knew you all were sad and that I could help."

"Yes, yes you can Loon... I mean Luna, why don't you go and tell Umbridge how we feel? Right now."

Luna smiled pleasantly as if she hadn't understood but Ginny knew Luna wasn't stupid she just didn't care what people said to her and that was something Ginny loved about her new friend.

"You don't need boys. Girls are far more fun."

Ginny felt her stomach leap in... excitement? But it seemed she was the only one who understood Luna's meaning.

"Um, sure Luna." Parvati tried to be patient with her as she explained. "But not the way we were talking about."

Luna wasn't the least deterred. "Really, have you tried it?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone came to the understanding at once what Luna was suggesting they do.

When nobody spoke Luna continued. "It really is quite enjoyable, far better than boys." She turned to Ginny. "May I?"

Ginny froze, what was Luna asking to do, and in front of everyone?

Ginny surprised herself when she nodded.

Luna moved close and Ginny closed her eyes unsure what to expect when she felt soft fingers lightly caressing her arm. She opened her eyes and was sorry she did, everyone was watching them.

"If you're nervous it's best to go slow at first, but there really is nothing you can do wrong as long as you both like it."

Ginny liked it, a lot. It was very different from the boys she'd been with Luna was far softer and gentler. Boys it seemed were never so keen to take it slow.

The fingers trailed up farther now to tickle at her collarbone and soft lips were placed on Ginny's neck, she sighed at the feeling. Luna kissed along her neck and shoulders and Ginny's hand began to wander to Luna's hair holding her close.

She pulled Luna's face from her neck and pressed their mouths together. Ginny heard a gasp she thought came from Hermione but she didn't care enough to look up. Not if she had to break this kiss. It was soft and tender but Ginny became more forceful as she felt a hand run up and down her leg.

She broke the kiss moaning as she looked down. She thought it was Luna but was surprised to see Lavender on the floor running her hand along Ginny's leg as the other slipped beneath her own skirt.

She watched as Romilda leaned in to kiss Lavender. Ginny moaned and kissed Luna again quickly before looking behind her and calling out to Hermione questioningly, inviting her to join in.

Parvati jumped up from her spot beside Ginny making room for Hermione. But Hermione just stood clutching her book to her chest and once or twice glanced up to the boy's dormitory.

Parvati took her hand and guided her to sit. Ginny ran her fingers though Hermione's hair and was momentarily distracted as Luna lifted Ginny's shirt over her head.

Ginny watched as Hermione's eyes fell to her freckled chest which was now clothed only with a lace bra. Ginny leaned in and captured the bookworm's lips with her own and was surprised by how suddenly the other girl responded.

The book slid from her lap and landed on the floor with a thump as Hermione's tongue tangled with her own and she felt a new pair of hands snatching at her breast. When they broke apart Parvati moved in to straddle Hermione's lap and Ginny returned to Luna.

Luna was already naked and undoing Ginny's bra which quickly fell away. Ginny didn't think she'd ever seen anything so beautiful as the small blonde lounging beside her. As Ginny watched Luna spread her legs and Lavender played between them with kisses and licks.

Ginny couldn't just watch anymore she bent down and captured one of Luna's hard pink nipples between her lips just as she felt something behind her.

Hermione's fingers teased between her jean-covered legs. Ginny broke from her sucking long enough to rise and slip out of her jeans and panties. Getting back into place she attacked Luna's chest once more feeling Hermione's fingers playing at her opening. Sliding around in the juices she'd been expelling from the moment Luna had touched her arm.

Lavender was back with Romilda and Ginny now had full access to Luna and took advantage of it. Her fingers slipped down a soft stomach to brush over a patch of pale hair. She wasted no time as Luna was already wet she thrust two fingers in with force and Luna bucked up to meet her moaning softly.

As Ginny fucked her, Luna made the sweetest mewling noises that made Ginny's cunt ache with desire.

"Hermione?" she pleaded to be filled and Hermione answered with three fingers sliding into her dripping pussy. Ginny moaned loudly her cries mixing with Lavender's.

Ginny glanced behind her to see Parvati rubbing her parts roughly against Hermione's both girls had their eyes closed, whining in delight.

When Parvati opened her eyes Ginny turned around feeling weird for watching but soon the girl got her attention once more.

Ginny felt a finger slide though her juices and up to another entrance. She shivered never having played there before. The finger teased at her tight little opening until Ginny relaxed then it slid just barely inside.

Ginny let out a deep moan, she'd never felt so full. "More Parvati." And the finger slid in farther.

Luna began to thrash more than before and Ginny turned her attention back to her. Kissing her everywhere she could reach she flicked her thumb across her clit repeatedly and Luna bucked up every time.

After a moment or two Luna's breath seemed to be taken away and she shuddered her hips twitching, eyes tightly closed.

Ginny was feeling close to her own release and just then Lavender screamed. Luna got down on the floor and fucked Romilda from behind as she licked the last of Lavender's cream.

With Hermione's fingers curled inside her and Parvati's finger up her arse Ginny was feeling that familiar tingle start. It was becoming intense. She heard Romilda give a moan as her pleasure overtook her.

Then in an instant Luna was with her again kissing her and when the skilled girl's finger found Ginny's clit she melted into the touch of her three friends. Her pleasure peaked and she let out a choked groan as she spasmed beneath their fingers.

When she collapsed against Luna the two behind her pulled out and Luna took her finger away. After kissing Luna quickly on the lips she turned to the only two left to receive their pleasure.

Ginny grasped the girls' breasts, one each, and kissed and nipped at Hermione's neck buried beneath her full bushy hair. Parvati still rode Hermione only faster than before. Both girls' cries became louder and Hermione gasped, Parvati shrieking after her.

They came down slowly embracing each other and when Hermione opened her eyes she blushed sweetly seeing everyone had been watching the two of them.

There was a moment of silence as everyone thought on what they had just done. Hermione and Parvati disengaged as if sorry to part but the fun was over.

Everyone began grabbing for their clothes and dressed in silence. They were starting for the dormitory stairs and Luna the portrait hole when Ginny grabbed Luna and pulling her close gave her a final deep kiss.

"Anyone for doing this again sometime?" Luna asked brightly once her lips were freed.

Everyone paused a moment before a chorus of "ok", "sure", "I guess as long as Umbridge still has her decree".

Luna beamed at everyone in the room and despite herself Ginny wished Umbridge would stay at Hogwarts for a very long time.


End file.
